


Trials of the Heart

by iamnotcakeiswear



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: Drarry, Fluff, Fourth Year, Gen, M/M, Mutual Pining, Pining, Rivals to friends to pining idiots, Triwizard, Triwizard Tournament, Yule Ball, drarry Yule ball, drarry fluff, possibly inaccurate, slowburn, very self indulgent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-30
Updated: 2020-07-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:14:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25617190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iamnotcakeiswear/pseuds/iamnotcakeiswear
Summary: Nobody was listening to Harry.He didn’t put his name in goblet of fire-not that anyone would believe him . Only weeks leading up to the first task , he was getting weak smiles from Hermione and the cold shoulder from Ron . The rest of hogwarts weren’t any better - envious glares and curious whispers. Seems like the only person paying attention to him was malfoy - who seems to get more obnoxious since the champions we’re chosen . after The ferret incident,lands them both in detention. Harry has no choice but to fraternise with the enemy (at least that’s what he thinks).
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, Hermione Granger/Ron Weasley
Comments: 1
Kudos: 26





	Trials of the Heart

[prologue]

  
The green fire erupted once more . the cheering stopped as the goblet spitted out another scrap of parchment paper, the headmaster frowned as the the name flew into his hand .   
  


“Ha...Harry...Potter!”

the silence thickened and all heads turned towards the Gryffindor table .Harry felt the eyes of many eagerly waiting for some kind of answer. Unfortunately he couldn’t give it ,as he was as lost as them .

the professor called to him again. this time he stood up and walking quickly toward where they lead the other champions -if he could call himself that .

surely this was just a joke - a weird sense of humour Dumbledore often had .  
but when he glanced at his professors face ,

To his dismay he greeted with a grimaced expression

  
  



End file.
